


Music Refrences Hetalia Fanfiction (Its Very Gay)

by Lovethydeviousone



Series: Ask me ships please [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Based on Song, M/M, New York City, Other music references, glad you came
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovethydeviousone/pseuds/Lovethydeviousone
Summary: This is for an ask from tumblr.





	Music Refrences Hetalia Fanfiction (Its Very Gay)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I hope you like

(I am not doing smut [at least not anytime soon])

Alfred F. Jones a man who was well known with men and women while out during night but yet during the day he was just a random guy who worked in a random office in a random building the boss was planing a 2 day break in New York City. 

Ivan's p.o.v 

"Mr. Bonnefoy what do you want from me this time?" I asked the French man.

"Oh me? I just wanted to ask if i could be your roommate for the trip we are going to." Answered the French man with a smile that hinted towards more than friendly intentions.

"I am sorry Mr. Bonnefoy but I already chose my roommate." I say which saddened him a bit.

We then went back and forth about why he is not a good roommate to have.

"At least tell me who you chose to be your roommate instead of me Ivan-" complained the man

"It is Mr. Braginsky in the work place and you know it ... i chose Mr. Jones I hear he knows everything about-" I said before i could finish my sentence.

"If you are making an excuse to not be with me i already get it plus i have some other people i had in mine, see you later big boss." He said like he was flirting with me.

 

A few days later (i live in nyc sorry if i go a bit overboard)

 

"So Boss where do you want to go first?" I hear Alfred call from the bathroom getting ready. 

"I have something planned at 8pm so anything that ends around 7:30 is fine." I answered.

A few minutes later after Alfred was done he took Ivan to Little Italy for breakfast.

"So how's your spaghetti boss?" I hear Alfred ask.

"You know you don't have to call me boss my first name is Ivan, you can call me that for the vacation." I said avoiding his question.

"Oh, sorry "Eevhan" (gotta love them mispronounced words) i didn't want to seem disrespectful." He said.

"You know what how about we talk about American things my sisters say that i should 'soak in the American experience before I die of overwork.'" I say using it as an excuse.

An hour passes by and they went to central park it went uneventful. A few hours later ... (get ready for the gay scenes)

Alfred's p.o.v

"Were like half a block away from the address you gave me." I said dragging him across NYC.

"Wait! Um I was wondering what kind of bar you would like to go to?" Asked the boss man almost stuttering.

"I don't care what club we go to to be honest." I said almost yelling.

"I meant would you like to go to a gay bar or just a regular bar?" Asked Ivan becoming red when he said that.

"I would be glad if you came with me anywhere we go." I say not sure if he got the reference or not.

"Oh, i know a good bar a bit farther away from her but it is worth it." Said the boss man who regained his stoicism.

Ivan's P.o.v

"I AM NOT GOING TO THROW AWAY MY SHOT." When i asked the American why he still had his shot glass from earlier when we left. I am pretty sure he is very wasted.

"Alfred that's not the right way to the hotel though!" I say afraid where he was taking me.

"I'm a trust fund baby you can trust me." He said confusing me but winking at me as well. He took me to an alley way where he then started rubbing against me. He was singing an old song that has not been played since around 2011.

"The sun goes down, the stars come out and all that counts is here and now," I hear him whisper to me. “My universe will never be the same, I'm glad we came." He says seductively to me.

I then slap him to remind him we are not in a closed space where we can do this without people bothering us.

“Ow you hit me like the sky fell on me that really hurt boss dude." He says slightly sobering up. 

Half way to the hotel he says random things like “You looked well on me earlier" or “ you make my balls so blue," after awhile i got used to it but then we entered the elevator and then I was the one to kiss him this time.

"Can you spend some time making out with me again,"I then look at what floor we are on then continued to make out with him “time is slipping away, away from us so stay and I can make you glad you came." I say. 

He is about to fall but I pin him against the wall then we hear the elevator we then see Elizabeta trying to get Roderich and Gilbert to have some fun but then they saw us and well we almost ran into are room which was not that far from the elevator. We then have a competition to see who can make the other more embarrassed. (That will come if i get enough reads)

The end (probably not)

**Author's Note:**

> You can ask ships and fandom with au's if you want in the comments or on fanfic tumblr at mini-fanfic-ask


End file.
